


Switched!

by etherealciel



Series: Thing Called Love [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealciel/pseuds/etherealciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and Dick switched bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched!

**Author's Note:**

> just a repost. decided make this a series post soooo yeah~

_Ughhhhhhhh_

Artemis turned to the side, trying to get the comfortable side of her bed and she pulled her blankets all the way to her head. I need to invest in a new—

She opened her eyes, seeing the white fluffy blanket on her and she sniffed it. Once. Twice. Thrice.

It smells like Dick? Wait, did she stay over at the Wayne's Manor last night? She automatically sat up, blinking until her eyes cleared and took in the scenery. What the hell is she doing in Dick's bedroom? They didn't even have the chance to see each other last night!

She turned to her side to if he was next to her, only to find a bunch of pillows. Okay. This was getting weird.

She slowly stood up from the bed and stopped. Wow. Did she get taller or something? Artemis walked towards the bathroom to freshen up before she stopped and looked at the mirror.

And she could gaze at the mirror, thinking this was a nice dream to wake up to in her boyfriend's body. Yeah. This is why she's at Dick's room. She was dreaming; she was disappointed that she didn't get to see him last night at all and now she was dreaming about him while she is in his body…

She continued to gaze into the mirror in Dick's body because the only thing she could think about how—

Her hands automatically went to grab her butt and squeezed that goody-goodness that God had blessed Dick with. God, she knows how much she loves squeezing them.

—how Dick's ass looks great bare.

And she grinned as her hands squeezed her ass again. Damn, she could almost do this all day. She did it one more time and then her grin faltered at the realization.

Because squeezing her boyfriend's butt gave her the confirmation that she wasn't dreaming and she was really in Dick's body.

Panic seeped through her body and let out a shrill shriek that echoed throughout the manor. Oh my god, what the hell is going on?!

She was startled by the sudden noise of door banged opened revealing the 2nd Robin. "Damn it Dick, wake up the whole mansion why don't you?!"

"I-I-I…. have to go to Di—Artemis's house." She rushed past by him quickly, ignoring the calls coming from Jason and when she finally made it to the living room, she halted by the shock voice of her favorite butler.

"Master Dick! What in the world do you think you are doing?" Alfred comes stomping in, surprised sketched on his wrinkly face.

"Going to Artemis's house!"

Alfred somehow stepped in front of her. "I suggest you put on some clothes before you see your girlfriend, Master Dick."

Artemis looked down and forgot that she wasn't wearing anything. "Oh my gosh, Alfred, don't look!" She screamed as she ran back up the stairs, ignoring the laughing face Jason is making and going back to Dick's room.

.

It was after forty-five minutes later that she finally arrived in her apartment that she still shared with her mom. It took about ten minutes to get to her room. And another second to close the door because her boyfriend is doing obscene things to her body.

She opened them again; entering the room and ignoring whatever Dick was doing with her body. (She basically did the same thing when she woke up so….) She was not going to hit her own body!

"Dick, stop groping my boobs to see if this is reality! We're not dreaming!" Artemis snapped and Dick's hand fell from his chest and slowly turned to her.

He could only gape at her, his disbelief written all over his face. "How did this happen?"

Artemis sighed, sitting down on her bed. "That's why I came here as fast as I could when I woke up this morning."

"We need to call Zatanna. She knows what to do!" Dick announced, grabbing the cellphone on the table counter and quickly dialing his friend. "Zee!" Artemis could not believe how Dick was acting in her body. She does not flail her arms around when something is wrong! "We need your help. Can you come by my apartment, ASAP? Oh you'll be here in a sec—?"

There was loud magical poof, along with some smoke surrounding their new guest. Zatanna stood in the middle of the room, smirking. "You guys want me to play therapist again?"

"NO!" Artemis shouted. She quickly told her best friend of the situation how they woke up in the wrong body. After a few minutes, Zatanna hummed thinking a spell that would be able to change them back.

The Magician chanted a spell with a few sparkles there and smoke here and—

"Zee, we're not back at our original bodies yet." Artemis deadpanned.

"I know, but it'll take about 24 hours until you get back into your original bodies. So… have fun you guys." She mischievously said and with a wink, she disappeared.

Artemis stared at her boyfriend. "Now what?"

Dick could only reply with a smirk; he really liked the idea that he formed in his head a minute ago.

.

Later that night

"Babe, this is going to be so asterous. Nothing is going to go wrong!" Dick explained, checking himself out in the mirror.

Artemis could only glare at her boyfriend as he continued to check himself out in her body. She could only let out a sigh, knowing that something is going to go wrong. Then again, being in her boyfriend's body wouldn't be so bad.

She stood up and checked herself out in the mirror. And she smirked, that smirked that she loves seeing on Dick's face. Her hands automatically went to grab her butt and squeezed that goody-goodness that God had blessed Dick with. God, she knows how much she loves squeezing them.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Artemis quipped, turning to see that Dick had— "Dick, what the hell?" She glared at herself? — And wishing that her eyes would have some laser eyes to burn that horrendous costume that he is wearing.

In response, Dick smiled innocently. "Heh heh. So I might've prepared a Flamebird costume for you."

"No!"

"Arty, it's not that—"

"Take it off. Put on my old costume now!"

"But—"

"Or we won't go to patrol anymore!"

Artemis triumphantly smirked when she heard a sigh and watched Dick going back into closet to change again. When things go back to normal, she needs to find burn that horrendous costume. That costume was never going to live to see the sun. She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened again, revealing Dick in her old Batgirl costume.

"Dick— what are—?"

"You said your old costume. This is part of your old costume, right?"

Artemis could only let out an indescribably frustrated noise something about her boyfriend being a dick and a troll and how the hell did she fall for this guy and – "What's wrong with my original costume?"

"Your mid-riff is showing."

"So?"

"I don't like people staring at your mid-riff, Art."

"You never complain about it when I wear it."

"Yeah well, you never listen to my voice of reason. So I'm taking advantage of this while I'm in your body."

"You are ridiculous." Artemis deadpanned,

It was after two hours later that they decided to come out at Gotham to prowl the streets. Being in Dick's body was something she could never get used to. Why? Because she was unconsciously doing flips she never knew she could do.

They managed to stop a few crimes, a few robberies there, saving people from gangbangers and rapists and busting a drug cartel. It all went well; until they were attacked by Two-Face and things went downhill.

Now they were held hostage and tied up.

Artemis knew this was a bad idea from the moment she woke up in her boyfriend's body. At first, the thought of being in each other's body gave the idea to them to see how it is in their perspective, but even so it came into a disaster, heavy on the dis. She knew they shouldn't have patrolled tonight.

She glared haughtily at her boyfriend, who was in her body and sneered, "'Babe, this is going to be so asterous. Nothing is going to go wrong.' He says."

"Calm down, 'Mis, I've already contacted bats. They'll be here soon." Dick said, smiling sheepishly clearly ignoring the angry look.

Artemis scowled at him. "After this, you won't be getting some from me for a month."


End file.
